The present invention relates to a putter type golf club head and a putter type golf club in which stable ball rolling distances and directions can be obtained.
In recent years, as a putter type golf club head, a head in which a face insert made of an elastic material is disposed in a concave portion of a metal head main body has been known. In such a putter type golf club head, soft impact feelings can be obtained.
Heretofore, in order to make the impact feelings of a putter softer, a face insert in which an elastomer is used as an elastic material has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-196668. If a soft face insert is used, however, there is a possibility that the ball launch direction is slightly deviated (deterioration of directionality) or undesirable additional spins occur.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-236985 that a face insert is provided with a two-layered structure, and a relatively hard elastic material is used in a face side thereof. In such a putter type golf club head, however, it is difficult to obtain a soft impact feeling.